Eien no Mono
by Mune-chan
Summary: [ summary Menyusul ]


_~ Eien no Mono ~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, and Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi_

 _Genre : Isekai, OP MC, Lemon, Harem, Adult, Rape, .._

 _Rated : M++ (18+)_

 _Pairing : Naruto x …_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prolog_

 _._

 _._

Di kegelapan malam yang sunyi pada distrik pertokoan yang hanya tersinari cahaya rembulan, kesunyian pada distrik pertokoan itu layaknya sebuah kota mati.

Tidak ada jendela yang terlihat memancarkan cahaya, bahkan semua kristal lampu jalananpun tidak ada yang memancarkan sinarnya.

Pada suasana mencekam di distrik itu terlihat siluet perempuan berlari dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dia punya.

Di bawah cahaya remang-remang itu, perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut pirang sepinggang, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki berlari di jalanan yang dilapisi bebatuan.

Proporsi tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, gundukan bagian depannya terlihat memberontak seakan melawan gravitasi saat dia berlari.

Pakaian yang dia kenakan terlihat seperti sebuah gaun pesta berwarna putih, namun yang dia kenakan saat ini kotor dan kusut hampir seperti pakaian yang dikenakan seorang budak, bercak noda darah yang masih basah terlihat diantara sobekan di bagian punggungnya.

Wajahnya yang sedang berlari terlihat sangat kacau, hampir seperti ekspresi dari campuran rasa sakit, kecewa, dan amarah.

Dia berlari dan terus berlari, sesekali perempuan itu menengok kebelakang untuk melihat posisi orang-orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

Perasaan kacau yang dia alami saat ini membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya entah kepada siapa di dalam hatinya.

 _Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Kenapa berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Apa salahku?!_

Tiap langkah kaki perempuan itu membuat luka tebasan di punggungnya semakin pedih, darahnya mengalir, merembes hingga mewarnai gaun putih yang dia kenakan menjadi merah.

Lukanya tidak dalam, tetapi tidak cocok juga dianggap sebagai luka ringan.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit lamanya dia berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit, semakin jauh dia berlari semakin pelan kecepatan berlarinya hingga tanpa disadari bayangan orang-orang yang mengejarnya terlihat, kakinya sudah tidak kuat, otot-otot pada kaki mulusnya mengejang dan pada titik ini ketika dia keluar dari gang menuju jalanan terbuka, dia melihat sebuah bangunan di kejauhan, dia berlari menuju kesana.

Ketika dia sudah hampir mendekati bangunan itu, dia memelankan langkahnya, menyadari adanya ruangan seperti kandang kuda yang terbuka kemudian dia memasukinya dan menutup rapat kedua pintunya.

Di dalam kandang kuda yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari jendela kaca diatas terlihat sebuah tong besar, agaknya akan muat ditempati oleh orang dewasa, tong yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menampung air minum para kuda, lalu agak jauh kebelakang terdapat tumpukan tinggi jerami sebagai pakannya.

Perempuan itu memandangi sekitar kandang, namun tidak sesuai harapannya, ternyata tak ada satupun kuda yang terlihat.

Beberapa detik setelah memasuki ruangan itu, langkah kaki segerombalan orang yang mendekat mulai terdengar, suara kasar seorang pria diantara gerombolan di luar meneriakkan nama perempuan itu.

"Valerie Teppest! Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari dariku!"

Valerie Teppest adalah nama perempuan yang sedang diburu oleh gerombalan pria itu, sementara perempuan itu mendengar teriakan dari luar memanggil namanya, dalam keadaan paniknya dia meringkuk gemetaran di pojok kadang di balik tumpukan tinggi jerami.

'Ketakukan?', ya pasti, itulah perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

Tidak ingin tertangkap dan bernasib sama seperti orang-orang yang telah tertangkap sebelum dirinya, adik laki-laki, ayah, serta ibunya dan juga beberapa orang yang dia kenal.

"Boss, jejak darah perempuan itu menghilang disini."

"Dia pasti bersembunyi di sekitar sini, bagi tim dan berpencar untuk mencarinya!"

"Baik boss!"

Valerie yang berada di dalam kandang sangat putus asa ketika mendengar percakapan itu, kakinya sudah letih, lukanya pun sudah mengering, dan bahkan kemungkinan dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ini?!_

Teriaknya dalam hati, dia terus mengulangi, mengulangi dan mengulangi pertanyaan itu.

Dobrakan pintu terdengar di tiap-tiap bangunan di sekitar area itu, dan mungkin karena ini adalah pintu terakhir dan berpeluang besar menjadi tempat dia bersembunyi, pintu itu didobrak dengan sangat kencang.

Suara langkahnya yang perlahan-lahan memasuki ruangan ini terdengar semakin dekat.

Ketika langkahnya terhenti, pria itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tak perlu sembunyi Valerie, tenang saja aku tak akan melukaimu, menimbang dari penampilan yang kau miliki sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan 2 kantung penuh koin emas putih dari para benalu itu, hahahaha..."

Mendengar itu Valerie mencengram erat kedua tangannya melingkari lutut dan memejamkan matanya, meringkuk ketakutan, badannya gemetaran, malam ini mungkin menjadi akhir dari kehidupannya yang terhormat.

Perkataan pria itu cukup untuk memberikan kesimpulan pada dirinya, dia akan dijual sebagai budak, lebih parahnya dia mungkin dijual sebagai budak seks keluarga bangsawan di kerajaannya sendiri.

Bibir Valerie bergetar, tangisnya hampir pecah.

Pria itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya, atau lebih tepatnya mendekati tumpukan tinggi jerami.

J _angan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!_

 _Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!_

Teriak Valerie dalam hatinya.

Dalam sekejap, kulit kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ketika dia menyadarinya, rambutnya yang panjang ditarik dengan satu tangan oleh pria itu.

Valerie membuka matanya, penampilan yang dia lihat dihadapannya adalah wajah orang itu.

Orang itu, seseorang yang lima tahun lalu dibawa oleh ayahnya sendiri ke kediamannya.

Dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan keluarga bangsawan setelah dirinya diselamatkan dari sebuah tragedi.

Tragedi yang memusnahkan dua kereta pedagang di wilayah perbatasan keluarga bangsawan Teppest.

Tragedi yang hanya memiliki kesimpulan sebagai serangan binatang buas yang tak diketahui.

Seseorang yang telah Valerie percayai dari lubuk hatinya.

Berakhir mengkhianati dirinya.

Tirai perburuan telah diturunkan.

Dua orang keluar dari ruangan itu, salah satunya menarik rambut yang lain, menyeretnya dengan satu tangan.

Pada malam itu, keluarga bangsawan Teppest telah dinyatakan musnah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[ Prolog Selesai ]_


End file.
